Blood Red Roses
by Alice Nguyen
Summary: Violet Hill was definitely a dangerous place. Too bad, it took me a long time to figure it out.
1. Prologue

**Even though the Drake Chronicles by Alyxandra Harvey had ended, sadly, she still didn't write about _all _the Drake Brothers. Okay, I was thinking I should write a fanfic about Sebastian. I really hope you enjoy and in order for me to continue this story, I would _love _to have about 5 reviews!**

—**Alice**

* * *

Prologue

Charlotte

_Violet Hill was definitely a dangerous place. Too bad, it took me a long time to figure it out._

I looked out of the window of Mom's new Toyota. We were entering Violet Hill, a.k.a. a freaking little ghost town. There were stores, but so not like the cities in NYC, New York.

Mom's gotten a promotion on a crime of missing teens in Violet Hill. We had relocated to a new home, new school, and—pretty much—new life.

Mom turned into the driveway of our new two-story house. It was painted vanilla and had one balcony. It was surrounded with trees from the back and there were pulls that surrounded the bottom of the house to look like it was some kind of style.

Mom got out of the car and I got out after her. She placed her hands on her hips and let out a breath like breathing in 'freedom'.

Freedom.

How I had yearned for it?

"So…what do you think?" Mom asked, looking back at me. I looked around the place.

"Its fine, I guess," I answered her. Mom rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Charlotte," Mom begged. "This is a new start for us to make friends, decisions, and to forget the pain of the pass."

"I don't want to forget about Dad," I told her, looking at her right in the eye. Mom sighed, sadly. Dad was killed by a robber who was robbing a bank back in New York. Mom had gone into a depression for almost a year. I would always hear her cry every night in her bedroom.

It was also hard for me to get over it. Dad was…it's hard to explain, but the best person God could ever give. It was hard to forget that I wouldn't be able to laugh at Dad's lame attempts of making a joke, nor forget how he would always stand up for me when I was a kid.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. _I'm sorry that I brought up Dad. I'm sorry that I can never get over Dad's death. I'm so, so, so sorry that I'll never going to like it here in Violet Hill. _

"That's okay, Charlotte," Mom said. She whipped a tear from the corner of her eye and gave me a smile, attempting to hide the pain. "Now, come on, let's check out the inside of the house, okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, that would be nice." I followed her inside. The house was big. The walls were white, but not for long. I was sort of big on designing houses and all of that stuff.

I brought my suitcase into my room which was the last one on the right upstairs. I placed it on my plain-looking bed. I sighed. This is how I'm going to live from now on.

Just like what Mom wanted: a new home, new school, and a new life.

A new life that could bring nothing but new horrors.


	2. One

**Hey guys, so here's the thing. I didn't read the last book of the Drake Chronicles yet, so I really didn't know how it ended. And please don't tell me how it ended either. Anyway, I'm telling you this, because I'm starting the story right from Out for Blood. So here's chapter one in Sebastian point of view. **

**—Alice**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sebastian

"Because our little sister is out after curfew, Mom just has got to make us go get her," Quinn complained. Connor rolled his eyes. They both put extra stakes into their belt. I leaned against a tree. We were all waiting for Nicholas to arrive and helped us find Solange.

It had been almost two hours and Nicholas hadn't showed up, yet.

"What's taking him so long?" I asked. Connor shrugged. Quinn snickered.

"He's probably getting it with Lucy," he smirked. Even though he stopped flirting with other girls and getting their numbers, after meeting Hunter Wild, he's still can be such a perv.

"You're just disgusting," I snickered at Quinn. He raised his hands up in defense.

"Just saying," he said. I rolled my eyes and then shuddered, remembering how I caught Lucy and Nicholas kissing in a broom closet.

"If he doesn't come here in about a minute, I'm dragging him by his ears," threatened Connor. Then right on cue, Nicholas jogged up to us.

"What has taken you so long?" I growled at him.

"Lucy wouldn't stop complaining how I can't protect her forever," Nicholas said. Connor and Quinn rolled his eyes.

"Which is true," Quinn pointed out. Nicholas glared at him.

"Shut up, _Honey Bear_," Nicholas snapped, calling him by Hunter's nickname.

"Oh, just shut up, it doesn't sound all sweet like Hunter does," Quinn glared back at him. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello?" I interrupted. "I think we still have a little sister on a loose."

"Right," Nicholas and Quinn said at the same time. We all ran through the forest of the Drakes' property, calling Solange's name and trying to track her scent.

We finally found her behind a big oak tree. She was reading a novel called 'The Notebook'. I rolled my eyes when I saw the cover.

"There you are, sis," Quinn said. Solange looked up from her book, annoyed.

"Get lost, Quinn," she snapped.

"Not likely," I said, and picked her up like I used to when she was little.

"Hey, put me down!" she struggled against my hold. I smirked.

"Again. Not likely."

"Ugh! Why do I must have the most annoying brothers in the world?" Solange complained.

"You're just lucky like that," Quinn smirked.

"Get lost, Quinn," Solange snapped. We finally arrived to the farm. Mom and Dad were outside, glaring at Solange in my hands. "Uh-oh," Solange muttered. I couldn't help, but smirked.

"You did a good job, boys," Dad said. Mom stood there, glaring at Solange.

"May we have a talk with Solange? _Alone._" Mom said. I let Solange go and watched her scurried behind Mom and Dad inside.

Quinn looked at his watch on his wrist. "Oops, I got to go, don't want a Wild waiting for me," after that he headed off. Connor excused himself to his room to do something on his electronics.

"Nicholas Drake!" Lucy's voice yelled as she walked out. She stomped towards Nicholas and dragged him in by his ears. I winked at Nicholas and smirked. When there was only I left outside. I decided to do a quick check around the Drakes' property.

When I was about to round it up, the wind blew against my face. A scent caught my nose, making it so intoxicated. I knew that scent from anywhere.

Human.

* * *

**So how do you like it so far? Anyway, review what you think!**

**—Alice **


End file.
